The House Duarte - The Fox of Nort
by LDN-Vidabela
Summary: "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself correctly, I'm Derryn Duarte, or as many of the north call me, The Bold Fox, and This is My sister Aya, The Blood Fox, Is a Pleasure to finally meet." who willing to enter the game of thrones. N / Summary Small and Not very good, I know, but give it a peek, Maybe you like it.


**N/ Got Dont belong me , I have My fanfic, My Ocs and The House Duarte.**

**Gerard Butler Is Domiric Duarte**

**Dylan Minnette is Derryn Duarte.**

**katherine mcnamara ****Is Aya Duarte.**

* * *

The Duarte House in the eyes of Westeros is yet another heavily armored northern house founded by Sor Domiric Duarte, a former squire gentleman by Sor Barristan Selmy. Domiric joined an army of 500 warriors who fought in Robert Baratheon's rebellion against the Targaryens.

Domiric was the one who saved Robert from being killed by Rhaegar and because of that, Robert managed to kill Prince Targaryen and so, By that help Robert made him a Lord of the North and offered him a vacancy on the king's council.

Domiric was bold and sarcastic, A dangerous strategist, And he did something very risky.

By saving baby Daenerys and the boy Viserys Targaryen and sending them to Essos.

He was no fool, He saved Robert to earn his trust and become a Lord, He could not get the Throne, Because if Robert died, Stannis would take his place in rebellion and become king, Not to mention the fact that he was just a gentleman with some warriors by his side, he could not keep the throne under his power.

But what if He became a Lord, and His name was recognized as a house of Westeros? That would give him some prestige, And he would be a few steps away. Maybe, Get the throne quietly and smartly.

But he also wanted his lineage to inherit the throne, And what better way than to marry his son to Princess Targaryen? Some houses of Westeros still support The Targaryens, even if in secret. But that would not do if Robert remained in power.

His Daughter Aya could also marry one of the Lannister princes, But he met Jofrey and is not about to marry his daughter to a spoiled and foolish Prince like him, Tommen is still too young, both for marriage and to inherit the throne.

It would not work.

Domiric would not dare kill the king. That would only cause him trouble and he and his house would be wiped out, he was no fool. He needed to be silent. He was just waiting for a right moment. He was a Lord but he didn't have as much military power as The Baratheons or the Lannisters, he was willing to abandon his plans to take the throne if it would only bring extinction to his home and to himself.

Domiric could not get the throne, He had only 3,400 warriors, an army that was not easy to have, and he was unwilling to lose by such a risky plan. He was ambitious but not foolish.

So He wanted to increase his power as a northern lord, His son, Derryn Duarte, He was young and intelligent, Bold and courageous, Dangerous combinations if you think about it.

And also beautiful, blue eyes and short dark brown hair, pale skin and even strong body, of course he would draw attention, Even his personality, even on the one hand cold, On the other was sincere and knew how to use his sincerity very well.

While Aya was smart and pulled her father's sarcastic side, she and Derryn are a pair of excellent swordsmen, Aya was as good at extravagance as her brother and very good at faking and manipulating.

She has red hair, pale skin and blue eyes, as beautiful as it is dangerous.

Domiric wanted power, but not only for himself but also for his son. The best way to achieve this would be marriage.

The Duarte have a castle amidst the northern mountains, the clans obeying it, their army was a junction of mountain clans with Gentlemen (named by Domiric, who still had the title of gentleman despite being a lord) and good villagers. in village fights around his castle.

He sat in a chair in the great room, where there was a table in front of him and a window overlooking the rest of the north in front of him as well.

Then, his son came in. Dressed in a red hood and black underneath clothes, Derryn waved to his father as he stood in front of him at the table.

"Father, did you call me?" Asked his son. his father smiled and clasped his hands in front of the table.

"Yes, we need to discuss a matter, according to my spies, Viserys Targaryen wants to marry Daenerys with Khal Drogo, a Drotraki of essos." Speaks his father and Derryn raises an eyebrow.

"Is he crazy? The Drotraki are wild and she could be raped by those barbarians," says Derryn, How could Viserys do that? He doesn't care about his sister, his own family?

Domiric snorted, "Viserys wants power, no matter the means," he says.

"And selling your own sister seems to me a selfish and disrespectful medium, And cruel too," comments Derryn.

Domiric nodded. "Yes, and as much as I find your ambition interesting, We cannot allow Our most valuable treasure to be sold as a low-value object, So I have a mission for you." Derryn smiled.

"let me guess, I must go to essos and-"

"Bringing Daenerys and Viserys Targaryen to our little island behind these mountains, she can be useful even if we ever have a chance, and if it's useless, well, I don't mind keeping her alive." and Derryn looks at him.

"Now you're treating her as an object, realize it's hypocrisy, right?"

Domiric rolls his eyes at his son.

"Hypocrisy and ambition often go together, Derryn. Don't forget that."

Derryn snorted, "Don't you say, how did a gentleman like Sor Barristan accept you as a Squire?" Asked Derryn, not caring about his words. Usually his Father doesn't care about his sincerity, even if it offends him in some way. He says that it is better to be truthful in his words and gain the trust of others with truth than with Lies, but that he should hold his tongue before the Lords of Westeros.

Domiric grinned "Sor Barristan knows I'm ambitious, I wish I was one of the best gentlemen of Westeros and he made me one, so much so that I became the dark mountain lord, he's proud of me, I'm sure, he just doesn't know at all my ambition. "

Derryn nodded with some fear.

"The iron throne."

"In fact, unfortunately this will not be possible with Robert in power, he has many alliances, not to mention the fact that he has already, There is no chance for us so." Domiric replies and sighs "Too bad, I'm sure we would be excellent rulers." He looks at his son with a look of mock sadness and Derryn gives a mischievous smile.

"No doubt , But about the girl Targaryen ..."

Your father raises an eyebrow "What's up?"

"I know We'll keep Daenerys alive and safe, She's valuable, that I know, But as long as Viserys? What use is it? He probably wants the throne anyway and Won't be content to have a place to live if Not bring you to the throne. " says Derryn.

Your dad nodded with a faraway look "mhmm true, He can be dangerous, from what I know he's reckless and foolish, And basically cheated on us by wanting a deal with Khal Drogo, I don't care if he lives or dies, Daenerys is the important thing, do what you want with it. " Domiric replied as he turned his gaze to Derryn who smiled.

" Perfect ."

"I don't care what happens to Daenerys while she's in Essos, her being alive and being able to have children is enough for us. Don't take any chances, Derryn? You and you Sister are my heir." Domiric speaks as he narrows his eyes at his son, He knows that Derryn is intelligent and cautious but has a bad habit of acting like an honorable nobleman, and as much as Domiric thinks it is good, He would not want his son to be hurt by foolish honor. .

Derryn turned serious and nodded "Yes sir."

Domiric sighed. "Great, now go, Filic will accompany you to ensure your safety, your ship awaits." Derryn nodded and withdrew.

Domiric stared at the window with the green view of the north ahead.

He intended to send Aya with Derryn, but she was already on a mission, a very special mission..

"Too bad your mother wasn't that obedient ..." he mumbled.

* * *

Derryn looked at the horizon where the continent of Essos was, The wind beating against his face and making his red cloak rise behind him, he wore a finer black outfit, He was not crazy to wear the northern coats in essos.

He took a deep breath, He's far from home now.

He saw a teenage girl on the porch from afar, white-haired wind and female structure. It was obviously Daenerys.

A young man also approached the porch and saw them, Viserys. He seemed to panic as the ship approached with the Orange Fox symbol (Symbol of his house was the face of an Orange fox). turned around, possibly to try to escape, He did not expect Derryn's Visit.

Unfortunately for him, Ellirius appeared with 8 guards holding spears each.

Derryn smiled, Time for a chat with Viserys Targaryen.

The ship soon stopped further ahead and Derryn descended followed by 20 Duarte guards by a board.

Derryn took a short walk to the front of Ellirius's house, where Ellirius himself was standing in the doorway, Daenerys on one side with a slightly confused look and Viserys on the other, held by two guards with a look of pure panic. .

Derryn could not deny that Daenerys was beautiful, he expected nothing less than a Targaryen, if there is a real opportunity to conquer the iron throne, Derryn would be more than happy to marry her, but apparently his father has other suitors to him.

Derryn sighed as he climbed the stairs and stopped a meter away from them.

Ellirius bowed slightly. "My Lord, welcome." Derryn nodded.

"Thank you Master Ellirius." His gaze shifted to Daenerys and noted that she was looking at him but looked away, He smiled gently.

"I meant to send a letter but-" Viserys stammered as he tried to speak and Derryn looked at him with a steely look and narrowed his gaze, stepping sideways and coming face to face with Viserys who cringed and fell silent.

"Oh did you mean to?" Derryn said with a certain mockery and Viserys swallowed.

Derryn laughed. "Wow, you're a real coward, aren't you? I expected no less from an idiot who intended to sell his own sister to a band of barbarians." Derryn almost growled at that, and Viserys seemed to be annoyed.

"How dare you talk like that to your—" Derryn punched him "Argh!" Daenerys gasped in surprise and Ellirius bowed his head, Viserys's face was thrown to the side with the punch, blood spewed from his mouth and he spat.

Derryn pulled Viserys's face toward him and whispered, "Sorry, I can't hear my fist in your face, what were you saying?" Viserys was silent as he looked at him, Derryn laughed and dropped Viserys's face. " That's what I thought ." He turned to Ellirius who looked up slowly.

"Did you talk to Khal Drogo? At Viserys request?" he asked and Ellirius shook his head.

"No, he tried to bribe me but I lied and said I would help him, sending a message, but not to Khal drug as he thought but to his Father, Lord Domiric." Ellirius answered and Derryn nodded.

"Very well, Now tell me, Does this Khal Drogo have a large army? How many warriors?" Derryn asks and Ellirius looks at him confused but responds.

"More than 5,000, Lord Duarte."

Derryn smiled with an idea in his mind, He looks at Daenerys "Today is your lucky day, Princess." Daenerys seemed shy about the name but expressed a little confusion with the rest. Derryn looks at Ellirius.

"Send a message to Khal drogo, I want to talk to him." Ellirius raises an eyebrow.

"May I ask why, Lord Duarte?"

Derryn takes a deep breath in joy.

"Well, I want to duel him in exchange for his Khalasar, and see if these Drotrakis are as good as they say."

Ellirius widened his eyes at this admission. There was no doubt now of the rumors he had heard from the Duarte.

"Are you sure? The Drotrakis are extremely wild warriors and Khal Drogo never lost a fight."

Derryn laughed "There's always a first time, Mr. Ellirius. Don't you know? Foxes can be very bold when they want to be, Now send the message."

* * *

**N/****Depending on the Favorites and Followers I continue, And I am still thinking about the Motto, who has any ideas please leave in the comment. **

**Aya will be introduced in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
